im sorry bella
by Awesomeness 101
Summary: Edward has something to tell Bella that she might not like to much


**hiiiiiiiii guyz!!! i have been thinking about writing this for a while and i finally got around to it! yay! **

**DISCLAIMER: :( i own nothing sadly**

EDWARD POV

"Bella, can we talk for a moment?" i called to my wife.

"of course love." she responded. i twitched at the use of that nickname, "what is it?"

"well, we have been together for a while-" i began

"50 years today actually" she cut in. i hadn't realized today was our anniversary.

"yes, and well, um, today, i met this person..." i said, i wasn't very sure how to put this. her face crinkled in worry and she made a little pouting face. before that would have made me fall to my knees but now i have no reaction to it, it has gotten old.

"what do you want to tell me Edward?" she asked.

"uhuhuh" i stuttered trying to think of some way to break the news to her.

"just spit it out Edward!"

"i'm leaving you for someone else" i forced out. her face then changed from anger (at my inability to say what i wanted to) and curiosity to a deep deep sadness.

"wa, wa, wa?" she stamered

"i'm sorry, but there is someone, else" i explained then i saw her face change again, but i couldn't tell what this was. i had never seen this face before. it looked sadistic.

"who?" she growled

"a human girl i met today" i warned her

"who?" she asked again

"her name is Samantha-" i started but was cut off by the love of my life who is in the kitchen

"IT'S SAM! sorry..." Sam yelled

"i'm sorry, her name is SAM and she is human so please please PLEASE don't hurt her, she is the love of my existence, and if you even try to hurt her i will get Emmet on you" i told her

"hm?" Emmet said, hearing his name being mentioned, i'm surprised he was able to come off his girl for a second. they have been going at it like rabbits.

"fine, i won't hurt her, can i at least meet the bitch that is taking my husband away from me?" she asked

"one moment, Sam? can you come out here please? and Emmet, you too." i called to the kitchen.

"why do i need to come?" Emmet asked, walking out of the kitchen with my love.

"because i am not sure if Bella is going to try to hurt Sam and if she does i want you to help me" i whispered so Bella wouldn't be able to hear

"what. is. this." Bella stammered as Sam came and sat on my lap.

"what?" Sam asked

"you! you are like, 12! and have colored hair!" Bella screeched

"i am almost 14, i will have you know! and Edward likes my hair!" Sam rebutted

"14? doesn't that make Edward a pedophile?!?!?!?!?!" Bella asked

"no. we have not done anything yet (to my discontent) and he said he will wait for me to get to be his age before he changes me!" Sam explained

"what? he has already agreed to change you? what? didn't you say you met today? and why would he like a girl with COLORED hair?!?!?!?!" Bella asked

"well you see, you were right before when you said that vampires do have souls. and also, Sam doesn't mind getting gifts or shopping with Alice or my fast driving or parties or attention and she is WAAAAAAY less clumsy." i explained.

"okay, okay, i get it, she is better than me." Bella surendered

"oh, i'm not finished. Sam has more time to be human, so i can help her get as many human experiences as possible because she has about 4 more years of being human! and by the way, i DO like her colored hair, it makes her stand out!" I continued

"but WHY does she have colored hair?" Bella asked

"the better question is, why don't you?" Sam asked, raising one eyebrow.

"see? that is why i love her, she is so funny!" i laughed

"awww thank you! i love you too!" Sam said, i love it when she says that

"CAN WE COME OUT NOW????" Sam's friends screamed from the kitchen

"SURE!!!!" Sam screamed back

then Alexa came out with her arm around Jacob's waist and Tiffani came up and put her hand in Emmett's

"what? what? what is all this? Emmett? what about Rose? and Jake? I thought you imprinted on Renesmee!" Bella screamed

"well you see, Alexa here" Jacob kissed Alexa on the cheek "helped me out of this spell that your daughter cast on me and she did this by killing her" Jacob explained

"wa? wa? wa? you KILLED my daughter?????" Bella sobbed

"yes, i did" Alexa beamed, "i have always hated that little brat"

"okay, Bella that was not my idea, i liked Nessie, and i am sorry because you are loosing your daughter and your husband at once." Sam said. she can be so nice at times

"shut up bitch!" Bella growled. It was very rare for Bella to curse but i guess she had i good reason today.

"okay, jeeze" Sam said

"so i guess i AM stuck with Mike after all!" Bella exclaimed

"um, he is 67 Bella" Emmet said.

"well then what am I supposed to do!!!????!!!!?????" Bella asked

"you are supposed to die" Alexa said as she threw a match at Bella. and then Bella went up in flames

that night they had a funeral for Nessie and Bella. the only problem is nobody went. The Cullens only liked Bella because Edward liked her and Charlie was dead. And Emmet Jacob and I were busy with our girlfriends.

then, at 12 midnight Alexa came out to the cemetery and danced on their graves for she was so very happy that they were finally dead

4 YEARS LATER

"Sam, are you ready for this? are you ready to join the vampire world?" I asked now 17 year old Sam

"Yes, i am ready to spend eternity with you, my love" she said to me and i slowly bit threw her soft flesh in her neck

AFTER THE TRANSFORMATION

"Oh, Edward, thank you, i love you!" Sam said to me

"of course, anything for you love."

i then kissed Sam more passionately than i have every kissed her (or that other girl i was with a few years ago) before.

**Sorry about that part about killing Nessie and Bella. i love them but my friend made me put it in lol so please don't send me reviews saying like "WHY DID YOU MALE NESSIE AND BELLA DIE!?!?!?!?!?! I HATE YOU!!!!!" cu it wasn't my idea**

**and if you don't like this story i know and i get it and i say get over it **

**-Awesomeness101: teaching people to be awesome since june 20th 1901 (Edward's birthday lol)**


End file.
